


Modern fables

by Cherrystar_Legacy



Category: Original Work
Genre: Drowning, Fables - Freeform, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Talking Animals, and no one is surprised, people in fables are too trusting, people saying 'oh' too much, what are these tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-14
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2019-02-02 09:09:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12723681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cherrystar_Legacy/pseuds/Cherrystar_Legacy
Summary: I've been reading a bunch of fairytales and fables lately, so I decided to write some of my own but with modern morals and random lifelessons (Of which i have few, I'm 20 with a part-time job in a library, not a college professor)Just a warning: Fables often end in someone dying because people had no chill back when they were first written.This work is also known as: What am I doing with my life





	Modern fables

**Author's Note:**

> Potential trigger warning: Drowning?

Once upon a time there was a princess whose father ruled over a distant kingdom. The people were happy and had no worries. But, one day, the supply of gold in their mines ran out and they could no longer afford even the smallest things.

The king, distressed by his people's suffering, went to his daughter's room and told the princess that if they did not find gold soon, they would have to send all the servants, maids and cooks away to find a better place to live.

This, the princess did not like to hear for she had grown accustomed to being served at her every whim, so she cried for three days and three nights. On the night of the third day, she had left the castle to sit by the lake in moonlight's glow. Tears still fell down her face as she sat, staring at the shimmering water.

"Oh dear, what has you so upset?" A strange voice startled her and she looked up. A small white cat greeted her gaze. 

"Was it you who spoke?" The princess asked.

"Yes, that I did. Now tell me, what is the matter young princess?" The cat asked as she came to sit beside the crying girl. 

"Oh cat, it is terrible! There is no more gold in our mines, the people cannot afford food and water and father said we might sent away our servants, cooks and maids!" The princess cried.

"Terrible indeed," the cat agreed. "But I believe I can help you here, stand at the edge of the lake and ask for it's aid."

The princess did as she was told and stood at the lake's edge. She took a deep breath and called out: "Oh lake, my people cannot buy any food and are starving, please, help us!"

And, as if it was magic, a group of lilypads formed a bridge to a rock in the middle of the lake. "Go to that rock and you shall find jewels with which you can save your kingdom." The cat said and dissapeared into the night.

The princess followed the lilypad path and sure enough, there was an opening in the rock filled with sparkling gems.

But, the princess was smart as well as greedy so she hid the jewels under her bed and came back to the lake the next night. 

"Oh lake," she called, "my people may have been fed but they now have no roof over their head, please, help us once more!"

And the lilypads formed another bridge just like the night before. Confidant in her plan, the princess strode across to the rock. But, when she was halfway there, the lilypads parted and she plunged into the cold, cold water.

On the edge of the lake, the cat was sat watching her flail about. "Young princess! You have lied to me and now your greed shall be your end!" The cat yelled out.

The princess, never having learned to do anything herself, drowned in the lake as cold as her heart.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Moral of the story: Don't be greedy and doom your entire kingdom.
> 
> Also the princess here was actually very smart. She realized the cat might be able to help her, so she added the part of her people starving to make it seem like she cared. She's still a bitch though.
> 
> I have a tumblr over here: https://cherrystar-legacy.tumblr.com/


End file.
